A Happy New Year
by Serpico1986
Summary: Just a simple, inoffencive One Shot, as the Bohemians celebrate another New Year s Eve.


**Here another story, this time, featuring a few lyrics of a song to the movie Moulin Rouge.**

 **Hope you like.**

* * *

 **A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"It's December 31," Mark Cohen said, his camera raised and recorded the sounds of New York City as people walked past them hoping to get a great spot in Time Square. "It's 10 P.M. Eastern Standard Time; and I for once can't believe how this year went so fast!" He let out a chuckle before his camera bumped and swayed as he soon filmed the inside of a nice restaurant until stopping on a nicely dressed woman who had a plastic top hat on her head. "Now lets us meet the new Mrs. Julie Davis who recently became a member of our crazy little family." Julie blushed and chuckled as Mark zoomed closer on her face. "Tell us Mrs. Davis, how has this year been going for you and your husband, Roger?"

"I'm feeling like I'm the happiest woman alive." she said as she noticed the table she had reserved for the group. "It's going to be even better next year. I just feel it."

"Tell us why this year has been wonderful." Mark said making Julie chuckle again.

"Well, it just so happens I got married to a wonderful man who is your best friend Roger, six months ago. We are living in a nice little apartment just a few blocks away from the loft. And now we're celebrating our first new years together as husband and wife."

"That sounds like a wonderful way to start a new year on. Any fun plans this year?" Mark asked but before Julie could answer him, he felt someone bump into his back causing his camera to tumble to the ground, luckily it wasn't damaged. Mark turned around ready to yell at the man that bumped him but stopped when it was just his friend Roger. "Hey sorry buddy didn't see ya there."

"Nice joke there, Mark." Roger said getting some help into his chair. "Is anyone else here?" Roger said collapsing his cane and turning towards Mark's direction.

"Not yet, sweetie." she said kissing Roger on the cheek. "Mark is just making a movie about the new year and what our plans are." Roger nodded slowly and Julie grabbed his hand gently. "I'm hoping I can open my own medical clinic. Not just for AIDS but for minor injuries. Make it easier for the less fortunate to get help."

"I hope you can too, Julie." Mark said smiling. "You certainly have a heart of gold. You married this lug."

"Hey!" Roger said offended. "I'm not a lug."

"You're my lug nut, sweetie." she said wrapping her arms around him. "You fasten my heart into place."

"Okay that's really sweet you two. Now Roger. To you, what do you want happen next year?"

"I would like to find a better job." Roger leaned back in his seat.

"I thought the one Tom helped you get was your dream job. Why change it?"

"Not saying fixing instruments isn't enjoyable, it's just only work part time. Maybe 4 days out of the week. I need something a bit more stable."

"Just in case we decide to start a family." Julie said with a smile. Roger forced a smile on his face. Mark noticed it and knew why.

"Then I understand why you need a new job, and I wish you luck." Mark looked over at the front door of the restaurant. "Where are they? There's not much time left."

"Maybe they're just getting ready for the festivities." Julie suggested grabbing her water glass and took a sip. "Just give them a few more minutes."

Just as the woman finished talking, Maureen showed up walking straight to the group. "Hey everyone!" She greeted giving everyone a hug until she reached Mark who she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Evening Maureen!" Julie said smiling as Roger fumbled with making sure his cane wasn't around to trip over anyone. "Oh my god I just love your dress!"

"Oh thank you Sweetie." Maureen smiled flaunting herself slightly in her tight fitting dress. "Joanne just can't keep her eyes off of me!"

"Speaking of Joanne, where is she?" Mark asked moving his camera so it was now putting Maureen in the middle of the frame. Maureen was still showing off her dress to Franny and wasn't really looking over at Mark.

"Oh she's parking the car." Maureen said turning her head so she was looking over her shoulder. "Here she is now." Joanne waved at the group walking fast and giving Maureen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey everybody!" Joanne said waving at the camera. "Looks like we got here just in time!"

"So is everyone here now?" Roger asked feeling Joanne wrap her arms around him.

"No, we're still waiting on Tom." Mark said looking at the front of the restaurant. "I hope he's okay."

Julie was looking outside when she slowly stood up. "What's he doing there?" She asked pointing making everyone turn their attention to the outside. Roger however pouted slightly as he couldn't participate.

"What's going on?" He asked finally curious at how silent his group of friends became.

"Tom's just standing at the corner." Julie gently patting his shoulder.

"I'll go see what's going on." Maureen said but Mark grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, you stay here. I'll be right back." Mark lowered his camera and walked outside.

_/_

Outside the restaurant, Tom was deep in thought that he didn't hear Mark approach him. When Mark touched his shoulder, Tom jumped and made him ready for an attack. "Whoa, easy there Tom." Mark said putting his hands in the air. Tom relaxed seeing it was just his friend. "Is everything okay?" Tom sighed and gently shook his head.

"Three years." Tom said making Mark look confused. "It's been three year since we were all in that loft. Inside that loft cold and hungry."

"I know buddy." Mark said with a soft smile. "It was a choice we made back then. But I don't think it's a bad thing. We still have that loft. We're still friends. And even though we don't live with each other anymore, we're still family." Tom nodded knowing that his friend was saying

the truth. "Hey why don't we go inside. It's getting cold and everyone else is getting ready to celebrate."

"Celebrate." Tom said softly. "Yeah let's celebrate."

"That's more like it." Mark said wrapping his arms around his friends shoulders and walked beside him across the street. "Hey just think we can now afford to pay rent now." Tom chuckled and nodded.

When Tom and Mark arrived inside the restaurant they came up to the table to hear Maureen and Roger arguing with each other.

"Please Roger. You can't tell me this will be perfect." Maureen said much to the musician's annoyance. "Please it would help with the protest."

"You're going to protest as a blind person? Why?" Roger asked. "Who is it going to help?"

"Well, I'm trying to help you out, honey." Maureen said. "I've seen that you're not getting the same respect as anyone else. I might get some donations to help cure blindness."

"Look Maureen, I've gotten used to being blind. I don't however wish this on any of my enemies, much less my friends for that matter; but you won't get any support by me. Protesting using my only mode of transportation is completely bullshit!"

"Roger!"Julie scolded him, But before Roger could defend himself Mark and Tom reached the table.

"What's going on?" Tom asked confused as to why everyone was fighting when it was supposed to be a happy day.

"It's nothing." Joanne said and Tom took his place at the table. "What time is it?" She asked changing the subject. Julie glanced down at her watch.

"Oh my goodness it's 11:57." She said making everyone excited and Mark quickly switched on his camera.

"1992. Here we come!" Life Cafe grew louder as the minutes slowly ticked by soon it was 11:59 and everyone stood up to celebrate.

"Ten!" The restaurant screamed as people prepared for the new year. "Nine!...Eight!...Seven!...Six!...Five!...Four!...Three!...Two!...One!..."

"Happy New Year Everyone!" Tom exclaimed as Mark spun the camera to look at him.

"Happy New Year Darling." Julie whispered in Roger's ear before she planted a New Year kiss on his lips.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." Roger said through their kiss. He didn't have to see to know she was happy to be with him.

"Happy New Year, Pookie." Maureen said hugging Joanne. "Don't I get a New Year kiss too?"

"Of course Honeybear!" Joanne said pulling Maureen close and kissing her deeply.

"Hey Rodg, why don't you sing us something." Tom suggested as the restaurant just installed a karaoke machine. "You know for the New year."

Roger let out a forced chuckle then went dead serious in a matter of minutes. "No."

"Why not darling?" Julie asked looking at him. Mark was still recording hoping to catch his friend sing.

"Because I don't want this country to have to listen to another blind singer. At least not in person." Roger said looking down even for a happy holiday.

"Oh come on Rodg!" Mark called out zooming his camera closer to put Roger in focus. "Don't be such a spoil sport. We don't have a blind rock star...at least I don't think we do. So you can be the first."

"Yeah." Joanna cheered. "Besides if there is one we can all kick his ass for you. Since you're the best." Roger chuckled and nodded.

"Alright fine. If you guys insist. He grabbed his cane and tapped his way over to the Karaoke machine operator and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and helped Roger up on the stage and sat him down on a stool that was there. The entire restaurant all turned and was happy to see someone brave enough to go on stage. Roger sat down and waited for the restaurant to quiet down he cleared his throat and pulled the microphone closer to his lips. "How is everyone doing this night?"

Random voices scattered around the tiny cafe with "good"s and "great"s. But Roger wasn't really looking for an answer to his rhetorical question. He was just needed a few minutes to calm himself down. "Come on Roger!" Tom's voice cheered making the rest of the cafe start to cheer.

Roger smiled and cleared his throat. "Alright this song goes to a special woman in my life." He closed his already blind eyes and pictured the woman he married. "By my wife's request I'm dedicating this song to her. Julie, I love you so much. This song is for you." He nodded and the karaoke operator hit the play button. Soon soft music began to fill the crowded cafe.

 _"Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I've never see the sky before,_

 _Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

 _Every day I love you more and more, listen to my heart, can you hear it say_

 _Telling me to give you everything,_

 _Seasons may change; Winter to Spring_

 _But I love you 'til the end of Time…''_

As Roger finished, the room filled with sound of applause, as Julie join him and give him a kiss for congratulation and showing him how much she was happy to have him on her life.

In the end, Roger was indeed grateful for this New Year, as he not only found the love of his life, someone he can't even see. But he couldn't care less what she looked like. She was his and he loved her. Her soul was what he fell in love with. And that made everything he went through a lot better.

 ** _End_**


End file.
